Memories
by IKomma
Summary: One night Leonardo sees Karai waiting for him, not looking at all like herself. What she is about to tell him will change both their lives for the worst.


**Memories**

"Come on, guys, this is the last neighbourhood"

"But Leo!" complained Donnie. "You said it yourself, there's been no criminal activity for the past two days!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mikey. "Why can't we just go home? We could be eating stale pizza right now!"

His brothers cringed.

"That idea only appeals to you, Mikey" said Leonardo annoyed at his brothers' attitude.

They were out on patrol like they had been for the past few months. But they had not encountered neither the Foot, nor the Purple Dragons recently. They joked that the latter would need at least a year to recuperate after their last fight. Still, Leonardo had to make sure everything was normal before returning to the lair. He would not take chances with the citizen's safety.

As they were leaping from building to building, Leo noticed someone sitting on the ledge of a rooftop. And he knew exactly who it was and who they were waiting for.

He stopped abruptly and ordered his brothers to go scan the area in different directions. "That way we will save more time and go home sooner".

Raphael shot a look at Donnie's direction, but he did not seem to be bothered by his older brother's order. Raph was sure Leo had something on his mind, but, honestly, he was just too bored to play Leonardo's games.

"Yeah, the sooner the better..." he said, turning his back on them and jumping towards the direction Leo had told him to go.

After they'd all left, he hurried towards her. It had been a long time since he last saw her. He felt nervous to meet her this time though. She didn't look like herself. Instead of waiting for him standing with her back straight, her tanto at one hand and a smirk on her face, she was sitting there, shoulders slumped and looking miserable, with her back turned to him. He could tell she was not smiling.

When he jumped from the higher building he was running on to the rooftop of the lower building she was, she turned her head, almost like she had sensed he was coming. He landed next to her. He jumped from the ledge and turned to face her.

At first her eyes did not meet his, but he didn't say a word. He knew something bad was coming. Was she hurt? Had Shredder done something to make her feel bad? He guessed it was the latter, as her falling out with her father was something that happened quite frequently. He had never seen her like that before, though, and that scared him.

She lifted her head to look at him. Took in a sharp breath and let out a heavy sigh as she stood up. Was she about to cry?

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, feeling embarassed. Of course something was wrong, would she be standing here like that if everything was just fine? He internally cursed himself for not coming up with something smarter.

Looking him staight in the eye, but with her voice almost quivering and reduced to a whishper she broke the news:

"... Shredder ordered me back to Japan".

Leonardo's eyes widened, it took a second to process what he'd just heard. How was this possible? She couldn't be leaving!

"When?" he asked her worriedly. Did they have any time left?

Tears were starting to fill her eyes, but it was obvious she tried her best not to let it show. "Tomorrow".

No. No. That was impossible. This could not be happening. From the look on her face he was sure about the answer to his next question, but still he went on asking it.

"And... when are you coming back?"

Are you _ever_ coming back?

She spoke as if she'd gained a little more composure.

"Shredder says that until business is taken care of there, I can't return. I tried arguing with him, but it didn't work. He wants me to work on my own so I will learn how to run the Foot" she said. "But... It could take years, Leo".

He turned his head, avoided looking at her at any cost. This was too much. He was angry. He was furious! Why should that happen now? And she was leaving so soon and it was possible she was never coming back! And all of that... before...

His features softened. Above everything, he felt regret. For not telling her. Maybe she would laugh at him, he knew. But there was also a chance that... there was a chance she felt the same way. And now, now he had wasted all of their precious time together, time they could have spent a million different ways, creating a million different memories they could now hold onto, so her leaving would be a little less bitter.

She turned her head the other way, looking down and then closing her eyes. Perhaps she was having the same thoughts as he was. It was no use. The time was spent.

He decided it was time he composed himself. This wasn't about him. She was the one being removed against her own will. And she had tried to reach him, let him help her. This was not the time to be selfish. He had to be there. For her.

"I'm sure you have missed home" he said smiling softly, but sounding more distant than he had intended.

"Yes, but... when I get there, I'm gonna miss some things I have here" she said, glancing at him sideways. Could she be talking about him?

She looked down and bit her lip. " _She is so beautiful_ " he thought, feeling already nostalgic of her. " _So beautiful and so hurt_ ".

Not being able to stop himself, he took a step closer. Did what felt right. What he would do trying to console anyone. Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

He put his hands on her arms. She was now looking at him. Waiting for him to do something.

"Karai..." he said, and helt her melt in his hands. He moved even closer, their lips millimetres apart.

"I have to tell you something" he whispered, his lips gently brushing hers.

She leaned even closer, pressing her body on his, wrapping her arm around his neck. With her other hand, she lightly stroked his cheek.

Her touch, he contemplatid, was reason enough to be her slave. He would do anything for her, only to be able to have this moment with her, again and again.

Their kiss was soft and passionate, solemn and lustful. They were out in the open, they were kissing, they didn't care! What worse could happen to them? Shredder was breaking them apart. And, deep down, Leonardo knew the reason he'd never tried anything like this before: his own father and brothers would be breaking them apart.

He felt her tears wetting his own cheeks, mixing with the taste of their kiss. He kept wiping them and telling her it was alright, kept hugging her tightly until she broke into violent sobs; even then he didn't let go, it felt like he never would.

It didn't matter that the time was wasted. They couldn't do anything about it. But they still had that night. It was all theirs, no one could take it from them.

And they would hold onto it, make it worth a million different memories.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
